Milk
by AppleL0V3R
Summary: One-shot. She thought it was the best way to get what she wanted from him, perhaps it wasn’t. TrainEve.


**Title:** Milk

**Author:** AppleL0V3R

**Beta-reader:** Terror-Of-The-Crimson-Night

**Fandom:** Black Cat

**Pairing:** Heartnet, Train and Eve

**Rating:** T

**Type:** One-shot – Complete

**Summary:** She thought it was the best way to get what she wanted from him, perhaps it wasn't.

**Word Count:** 1,003

**Disclaimer:** If you've heard of it, then it's obviously not mine.

..:Xx0o0xX:..

Eve wasn't stupid. She could pick up on the signs easily enough; they were bright neon signs anyway.

Train was known by Black _Cat_, _cats_ are naturally attracted to him, he likes _cats_, and sometimes even behaves like a _cat_. So it was pretty obvious that he loved milk, and it would probably be the key to getting what she wanted.

And that would be…how to get a guy's attention. He is a guy after all, and she couldn't help but be somewhat curious about boys. Namely Train, but for some reason, the idiot couldn't get that. So maybe he could indirectly tell the kind of girl he liked or something and she could go from there. Maybe if she used milk as leverage he would help her out.

Maybe. No guarantees.

Besides, if all else failed then she could go to Rinslet. Still she didn't like that idea, because Rinslet tended to be a big mouth and she really didn't want Sven finding out. He'd over react and she knew it. Train wouldn't say anything about that he didn't intend to, and if he agreed to help her, then surely he'd agree not to say anything.

Eve sighed.

This had better work.

..:Xx0o0xX:..

Train, tired and deciding milk then bed sounded good, walked through the door. He didn't pause when he saw Eve setting on the couch petting a cat, no matter how cute she looked like that. Besides, Sven would kill him if he ever started dating his 'daughter'. And the old guy had already made it perfectly clear he wasn't supposed to try anything until she was older. Which of course, in his opinion, was stupid, but he didn't need Sven on his case at the moment.

Still part of him wanted him to stop and admire her just a bit and start a conversation. He couldn't of course, not without saying something that would make her suspicious.

"Hello Train" Well great, so much for just walking by.

"Hey Princess" Still he could probably get away with walking away, as long as he started moving now. But his feet wouldn't move

"Can I…talk to you?" She finally looked up, uncertainty in her gaze. Nope. He's stuck now. He groaned inwardly when his instinct told him he was going to do something Sven said he shouldn't.

Still he nodded and made his way to the seat beside her, "What's up?"

"Um…well…I…" He looked to her. Sense when did she have trouble finding the words to say? Maybe it's because she…

"Well? Spit it out."

And so she did. "Imetthisguyandhe'sreallycutebutIneverknowwhattosaysoIkeepmakingafoolofmyself,canyouhelpme? Please?" What? Seriously, who knew she could talk so fast? "I have milk." She tried. He blinked. What's that supposed to mean? Was she asking a favor? "Please don't tell Sven." A favor for something she shouldn't be getting into?

"Well, it'd be easier if I could actually understand you, you know? You talk way to fast Princess"

She took a deep breath, "Okay, I said that…I met…this guy, and I keep making a fool of myself around him and I was kinda sorta hoping you'd help me on what to say." Oh. Right. She thought of Train as a friend, a very good friend perhaps, but still a friend nonetheless so of course she'd start liking another guy.

He stayed quiet for a few moments completely unsure of how to respond to that. "Why…ask me?"

"Because Rinslet is a big mouth, it'll get back to Sven if I ask her, and Sven isn't exactly the best person to talk to about this. He thinks I shouldn't even think about guys in that way until I'm out of school. So that leaves you, and plus you're a guy so maybe you could tell me what I'm doing wrong." Oh so that's why. Well gee, nice to know he wasn't her first choice. "Besides I thought you'd understand more…"

He shook his head, "Sorry Princess, I wouldn't know how to help you."

She blinked and her face fell. "I see." He nodded this time around and stood wanting to get away from her for some reason. As he was walking away she called out, "Hey Train." He stopped and looked back at her over his shoulder. "Thanks, I'm glad I can count on you," She then proceeded to place the cat that like her more then him for some reason, next to her. Said small black cat meowed loudly in protest at being removed from it's comfortable place on her lap. She paid it no mind though, she simply stood and moved forward to stand in front of him "to be an idiot."

Wait. What?

She sighed then, "Maybe I should have tried a direct approach." Then she lifted her hand and for the first time he realized she was holding a bottle of milk, not just any milk though, no that really good kind. She then proceeded to thrust it into his hands. "Here, it obviously didn't help me."

"Uh thanks," What the hell was supposed to say to _that_? What does that even _mean_? "Do you want some?" He unscrewed the cap. Well that's odd, it's already open. He shrugged it off though, Eve could have opened it

She shook her head, "No, I don't really like milk all that much anyway." Huh, he never knew that. "And besides, I'd rather have something else." Like what? He wondered. But she was already coming closer. She kissed his cheek. "Night." And she was walking toward her room.

Oh.

So when she started that conversation…she meant…OH. Oops. Well didn't he feel like a genus.

He was about to take a drink when he noticed a bit more then usual was missing.

* * *

Well I don't know what to say about this one. It just kinda popped into my head and I figure, why not? This is my first shot at TrainEve, so I don't know if I got it right. Review please. Criticism is forever welcome


End file.
